Let the Sun Shine
by Josilicious
Summary: Spoilers thru LitB. A REALLY optimistic take on the aftermath of Leave it to Beaver.


**A/N: **Spoilers thru LitB. I'm new to the whole world of writing fanfic, so any comments, good or bad, are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **The action figures belong to Rob Thomas, I'm just taking them out of the box to play.

**Let the Sun Shine**

The sun was peeking through the curtains of Veronica's bedroom as Logan stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. After the night's events, the only comfort he felt was in knowing that she was okay, and the only way he could _know_ that she was okay was to watch her sleep peacefully, a slight smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not twelve hours earlier he had been standing, drunkenly, on the ledge of the Coronado Bridge, because she had broken his heart. But when it came down to it, she was the only reason he hadn't jumped. Even after she turned him in, believing that he could have killed Lilly, she was the best thing in his life. He was wondering how he would ever convince her to talk to him again when the blaring music from the X-Terra cut away to a DJ's repellent voice. He didn't really take notice until he heard his name squawked by the asshole DJ. He jumped onto the pavement and moved towards the SUV. Logan stared at the radio for a long while after the breaking news was broken and the blaring music resumed.

Logan didn't know what to expect when he knocked on her door. He was hoping for the best, preparing to be punched and have the door slammed in his face. It was _his_ _father_ who killed Lilly, and who, according to the news report, had tried to kill her. Logan was pretty sure that he would slam the door in his own face if it were possible. And that's assuming she would even open the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for her reaction when she saw it was him on her doorstep. He looked at her and he could see the relief in her eyes. Along with the worry, the compassion, the…love, as she smiled and said "I was hoping it would be you". "I'm so sorry, Veronica". Her name caught in Logan's throat and tears formed in his eyes. This wasn't how he had planned it. He had a few snarky opening lines he had prepared on the drive to her apartment, but they were all lost with one look at her. He noticed the bandages on her hands as she reached up to touch his face, "Come in, we need to talk". She let her hand fall from his face, into his hand and led him in to her living room.

Rehashing the happenings of the evening had taken a lot out of both of them, and when they had finally discussed all discussable topics, Logan got up to use the restroom. He stared himself down hard in the mirror, after all of the bad luck in the world, he had finally found someone who knew all of his worst secrets and still cared about him. And when he thought about her, about the way she felt about him, he stopped staring quite so hard.

Logan splashed some water on his face and gargled with some mouthwash he found under the sink. As he walked back into the living room, a small smile crept onto his face. Veronica was curled up on couch, peacefully asleep.

She opened her eyes a little as he picked her up. She gave him a small sleepy smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. He laid her gently in her waterbed (?) and she mumbled something about extra blankets and pillows being in the closet, and drifted back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was peeking through the curtains of Veronica's bedroom as she began to stir. She reached up to scratch her face and winced in pain as she touched the bruise on her cheekbone. Reality set in and she sat up quickly, barely whispering his name as she rose.

Logan looked on, amused, "What? Did you think I was going to leave?" Veronica started to blush, that was exactly what she had thought, and she surely hadn't expected him to be leaning in her doorway, watching her sleep. "No, no I just, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She smiled shyly and he moved towards her. "Have you been standing there the whole time I was asleep?" It was Logan's turn to blush now. "I had to make sure you were okay." They both blushed as he used the same lame-ass excuse she had. "Logan, you need to sleep" Veronica said softly. Logan looked like he deflated a little, he started to turn and head towards the couch when he saw her scoot over on her bed and hold up the covers. He looked at her, disbelief all over his face, "Um, I don't do waterbeds, sweet cheeks" he said in the snarkiest tone he could muster. It was either snark, or a confession of love, and neither of them could handle that now. "My arm is getting tired, you have five seconds, or the offer is rescinded. " Logan tossed his outer layer shirt on the floor and crawled into bed next to her.

They both lay there, awkwardly, for about a minute, then Veronica rolled onto her side, facing Logan, and put her arm across his chest. He reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him, and gently kissed the top of her head, and shut his eyes.

Veronica felt his breathing level off and knew he was asleep. She looked up and could see a small smile, not his trademark smirk, but a true smile on his peacefully sleeping face. And she knew that the mayhem that was sure to start later on that day would be something she could handle, as long as he was with her.


End file.
